


Bring Your Kid to Work Day

by Lazy_art_girl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily Meets Justice League, Batkids pulling pranks, Batman is so done with his kids, Bruce Wayne Has Too Many Kids, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce wayne loves his kids, Gen, Tired Parent Bruce Wayne, batkids meet the Justice League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_art_girl/pseuds/Lazy_art_girl
Summary: The Justice League is hosting a "Bring your kid to work" day, but no one told Batman. Fortunately (but not for Batman) his kids have him covered.
Comments: 72
Kudos: 1602





	1. Diana

There was a buzz of energy in the Watchtower, and it wasn’t just from the Flash. Today, the Justice League was having a “Bring your kid to work” day. Green Lantern Jordan had jokingly suggested it after Superman had mentioned that many of the Leaguers had proteges and that he thought they would enjoy meeting each other. The Flash and Wonder Woman had instantly loved the idea and began planning the event.

Hal and J’onn had been on monitor duty when everyone started to arrive. Wonder Woman, who loved children immensely, made sure she was there to greet everyone who arrived. Superman was next with both of the Superboys, Conner and Jonathan. Next Black Canary and Green Arrow arrived with Artemis and Arsenal. Everyone was coming early, even Flash and Kid Flash were surprising on time.

“Let’s move into the cafeteria,” Diana suggested. “It’s getting too crowded here in the hall to wait for everyone to come.”

The young heroes rushed ahead, chatting amongst themselves. Diana couldn’t help but chuckle when she saw the Flash’s nephew speed ahead of everyone, only to turn back around when he noticed he left everyone behind.

“I see someone’s excited,” Diana teased Barry.

Barry laughed. “He hasn’t stopped talking about it all week. It was actually starting to get annoying.”

“No, I don’t think that’s true.” Diana stated.

“No, but I do know that he annoyed his best friend so much about it that he refused to talk to Kid anymore.”

Diana laughed. “His friend knows him as Kid Flash?”

“Yeah. He’s a hero too. I’ve met him a couple of times now, he’s a good kid,” Barry replied. “Well I guess he’s not really a kid, though. He’s about the same age as Wally.”

“And a good hero?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe it.” Flash paused before continuing, “I wasn’t going to bring it up yet, but I was thinking about introducing him to the League, hopefully having it lead him to joining the League.”

Before Wonder Woman could reply, she heard the zeta tube start up.  _ More guests to Welcome!  _ “Please excuse me Flash, but don’t think this conversation is over.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The man sped off to the cafeteria.  _ Probably to get into the tasty treats before they’re all gone.  _ When she re-entered the hall, she paused in surprise when she saw who it was.

“Batman.”

“Wonder Woman.”

“I… I did not expect to see you today.”  _ Hal said he was not coming. _

“I’m just here to update the computer systems with a newly designed software program.”

The dark knight walked briskly by her and past the entrance to the cafeteria, unemotional as his words he had just spoken to her.  _ He made no comment about today’s event. In fact, he’s never even mentioned it at all at any time,  _ Diana thought as she returned to the cafeteria.

Seeing that no one followed her, Superman asked, “Who just came?”

“Batman.”

“Batman!”

“We get to meet him too?”

“Awesome!”

Barry looked confused, “I thought you said Batman told you he wasn’t coming, GL?”

Diana glared at Hal, who at least had the decency to look nervous. “Hal, did you inform Batman of today?”

Hal didn’t answer.

“Because he made no mention of today’s event when I spoke to him just now. And now that I think about it, he hasn’t once said a word about us bringing the kids here, leading me to believe that no one told him about it.”

“Hal!” Barry shouted, smacking the green lantern on the back of the head.

“What?” He said incredulously.

“You were supposed to tell Batman!”

“I didn’t think he would have been okay with this, let alone come! He’s always so grumpy and gloomy! And it's not like he would have anyone to bring! Nothing about him really screams ‘child-friendly’!”

“That’s mean!”

“And yet I don’t hear you disagreeing with me!”

“That’s not the point!”

“Then what is?”

“Batman is a member of this team,” Diana intervened, “and he should be treated as such. Which does not include purposely excluding him from league events and lying about it. I will go inform him now, since you didn’t care to.” 

Without another word, she spun around and marched out of the room, leaving Flash and Superman to glare at the green lantern. 


	2. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and sweet comments! I really appreciated getting them. I'm so glad you've all enjoyed my story so far. I'll try my best not to let you down with the rest of the story!

Bruce usually didn’t have much to do on weekend mornings. He tried to always clear his schedule those mornings to spend time with the kids since they didn’t have school or work. But, unfortunately all his kids already had plans for the one morning he didn’t have _any_ cases or WE work to do. He was waiting on lab results for all of his cases, and Tim and Barbara had created computer systems to analyze the results so he didn’t even have to be there when the results came in **.** Even Alfred and Selina had plans.

When he came downstairs for breakfast all of his kids were present, even Jason, Dick, and Steph who didn’t live in the manor. When he suggested for all of them to do something together, each of his kids said they already had plans for the day. Tim, Steph, Cass, and Duke were going to the mall; Damian wanted to go to the library to work on a school project; Jason had surprisingly offered to give his youngest brother a ride and even more surprisingly, Damian accepted the offer; and Dick was hanging out with Wally.

Tim, seeing that his father looked a bit disappointed, said that they wouldn’t take too long at the mall. They could do something once they got back. In the meantime, Bruce could go to the watchtower to install the new computer system update he, Tim, and Barbara created.

So that’s where Batman was, sitting at the computers of the Watchtower, the secret headquarters to the Justice League. When he arrived, Diana looked a little surprised to see him, but he ignored it. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was a little upset about not being able to spend time with his kids. He quickly explained to her that he had some updates to install on the computers and left her.

Bruce didn’t really mind working at the watchtower. In fact he felt like he got more work done there than anywhere else, probably because he didn’t have any children interrupting him constantly, Bruce loved his kids, he really did, but sometimes they were just exhausting.

While the tower had its perks, it had its downsides, like adults acting like children, which was so much worse. He could hear Flash and Green Lantern bickering with each other in the other room. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, and since he didn’t feel like socializing with anyone, he ignored them. Soon their bickering stopped, and Diana walked into the room.

Bruce really didn’t feel like socializing.

“Batman,” Diana spoke to him, “I have just been made aware that you were not informed of today’s event.” Batman didn’t know what she was talking about so he remained silent to let her continue. “Members of the league are hosting a ‘Bring your child to work day’ for fun.”

Batman grunted in response, thinking of his own kids. He could practically see the chaos they would ensue by being there, especially since the League was unaware he had children. Bruce knew he wasn’t good at things like small talk and chatting, mostly because he didn’t really know what to say in response to people. So he tried to avoid situations like that. But his kids somehow always managed to throw Bruce into them, leaving him feeling awkward and embarrassed. Bruce had a suspicion that they thought it was fun to embarrass him. He once told Selina this, but she just laughed at him and called him a “paranoid old bat”.

“You are… okay with this?” Wonder Woman asked.

Batman sighed as he paused from his work for a moment before resuming with updating the computer system. “An activity such as this will build trust among the league, which will result in better teamwork.” Bruce knew from experience from each time a new kid was brought into the family. The more they trusted each other outside the costume, the more trust they had in the field. “Besides, Superman is the only one with a child, and it’s not like he hasn’t brought him here before.” Well, the only one, other than himself, with a child born. Both Queen Mera of Atlantis and Iris West-Allen were pregnant.

“Actually, many of the members brought their proteges,” Diana informed him. “Superman also brought Kon-El; my sisters Donna and Cassandra will be arriving soon; Green Arrow and Black Canary brought Arsenal and Artemis; and the Flash brought his nephew Kid Flash.”

Bruce froze. _They wouldn’t_ , he thought.

“Everyone has been looking forward to this. Flash said that his nephew hasn’t stopped talking about it meeting the Justice League all week. I am sorry that you were not informed of this sooner.” Diana said apologetically.

Bruce knew for a fact that Dick had been on the phone with Kid Flash on Thursday night. Dick was supposed to be practicing defensive maneuvers with Damian but had instead answered a phone call from the speedster, resulting in Damian complaining to Bruce about it.

 _Who am I kidding? Of course they would. I_ know _that they love to embarrass me, despite whatever Cat has to say about it._ Batman abruptly stood up and shut down what he was doing. “I need to go.” He left the room before Diana could utter a single word.


	3. Wally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suspense is over! Sorry for the wait, this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I had originally planned. Thanks so much for Kudos and comments! I hope you enjoy my story!

Wally was buzzing with excitement, literally. He just met Wonder Woman and Superman. Sure he was an adult man, but it was _Wonder Woman_ and _Superman_! When Diana left to go inform Batman of today’s event, Aquaman arrived with a young man following behind him. 

“Arthur,” J’onn greeted, his deep voice rumbling, having taken over as the welcoming community since Diana left. “We are so glad you could make it. And you brought a guest.”

“Yes,” Arthur smiled in return. “This is Kaldur’ahm.”

“It is an honor to meet you sir,” said the young Atantian.

“There’s no need to call me sir, Kaldur’ahm.”

“Then please, call me Kaldur.”

Wally buzzed over to the new arrivals, “Helloyourmajesty!You’relookingasgoodasalways.Andyou!Welcome!Thename’sWallyWest,akaKidFlash,thefastestkidaround!”

“Wally!” His uncle Barry scholded. “Slow down there kiddo.” He also had rushed forward having finished scolding Hal.

_ Ooops… judging by their confused faces I must have spoke too fast. _

“Oops, my bad. I go a little too fast when I get excited,” Wally said sheepishly.

Uncle Barry greeted the King and the young man also. Arthur replied, “It is good to see you too, Flash, but I must ask, is there a problem that needs to be handled over there?” He tilted his head to where Superman and Black Canary were still scolding Hal.

Flash rubbed the back of his neck, “Um no, Diana’s taking care of the worst of it.”

“Oh man, you’ll never guess who just showed up!” Wally exclaimed.

“Who?” Aquaman inquired.

“Batman!”

The king’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and looked at J'onn for conformation.

J’onn nodded.

Aquaman glaced around the room. Superman and Black Canary were still lecturing Green Lantern while Green Arrow was attempting to be the “cool uncle” who was aiming to shoot an apple off of the head of Superboy (the younger). The kid was grinning like crazy with excitement while the older superboy stood off to the side glaring at the emerald archer. Artemis and Arsenal were chatting to each other, most likely making fun of their mentor. 

Not seeing Batman, he asked, “Where is he then?”

“That’s the problem,” Wally responded. “Hal chose not to tell Batman about today and he showed up, but he didn’t come in here so Wonder Woman figured he didn’t know so we questioned Hal because you know, he was supposed to be the one in charge of telling Batman and it turns out he never told Batman because he’s too scared of him, well he didn’t say that was the reason, but we all know that it’s true but that’s why Superman and Black Canary are yelling at him and why Uncle B was. Wonder Woman did too and man she is one scary lady but then she left to go tell Batman about it being ‘Bring your kid to work day’ which isn’t really even the best name since almost none of us are your guy’s kids. I mean I get the sentiment but still and half of us here are too old to be considered -.”

“Wally,” Uncle B chided him again. Wally grinned sheepishly. “I apologize for my nephew. He tends to ramble when he’s excited. But did you get the jist of that?”

“I believe so,” Arthur replied, “Green Lantern did not do the responsibility he was given, but Batman happened to show up anyways, and Wonder Woman is currently talking with Batman about the situation?”

“Yes.” J’onn affirmed.

“Hey Kaldur!” Wally suddenly exclaimed, “Want to meet everyone?”

Kaldur looked to his king, who nodded in allowance. “Yes, it would be my honor to meet the heroes of Earth.”

“Okaaaaay, lets go,” Wally felt a little awkward at Kaldur’s formalness.

Kaldur stepped forward and Wally turned towards the others expecting to see what became of Oliver’s trick but was instead greeted by a face covered with a black domino mask and the biggest smile.

“Awk!” Wally squeaked in startlement. 

His sudden squeal grabbed the attention of the rest of the league who quickly took defensive stances at the sudden appearance of someone they didn’t know. Kon-El stood protectively in front of Jon, the three archers held their bows aimed and loaded, and Aquaman held his scepter at the neck of the man dressed in a tight fighting black combat outfit that had a bright blue bird across his chest and matching blue streaks across his knuckles.

“Di- I um I mean Nightwing!” Wally exclaimed. Roy also shouted his name.

“Hey KF, Arsenal, everyone else,” His friend greeted them, apparently unbothered by all the sharp weapons pointed at him.

“Stand down everyone,” Barry spoke in a calm voice. “I know who this is.” Slowly, weapons were lowered but not put away.

Wally was in shock, “Why are you here? HOW are you here?” They were on the watchtower; no one who wasn’t supposed to could get in.

Nightwing, being a dick, chuckled, “Dude, it’s ‘bring your kid to work day!’ No way was I ever going to miss this!” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Uncle B stepped forward and warrily spoke, “Nightwing, how did you get up here?”

“Oh Baby Bird hacked the systems. He’s with the others guarding all the exits to make sure Batman doesn’t esca- Oh Hey B!” Nightwing suddenly shouted towards the doorway.

Everyone turned to look to find Batman frozen midstep staring directly at the uninvited vigilante. There was a moment’s pause before Batman spoke, “No,” and quickly continued walking.

Nightwing sighed. Bringing his hand up to his ear, he spoke, “Big bird to Baby bird, the target is on the move, last seen heading in your direction.”

Through Nightwing’s communication device came another voice, “Baby bird to Big bird, target has been spotted. Initiating apprehension of target.”

“Hold up,” Superman demanded. “Are you trying to kidnap Batman?”

Nightwing grinned, “Nope, just making sure he doesn’t leave.”

“Who do you think you are thinking you can keep us contained?” Hal demanded.

“Oh, we don’t care about you, just Batman.”

Wally didn’t know where his friend was going with this, but he had seen Nightwing use that same grin before, he did not like it. He was honestly surprised no one had tried attacking his friend yet, but he guessed they trusted his uncle’s vouch for him enough… or maybe they were just too confused to do anything. Wally sure knew he was.

A sudden noise of a scuffle brought everyone’s attention back to the entrance to the room. Batman was currently being pushed in by several masked individuals… masked individuals who were definitely too small to be fully grown adults.  _ Did Batman just get taken hostage by KIDS? _

Wally couldn’t make out how many there were or what each one even looked like; they were either huddled too close to each other or blocked from view by Batman’s large figure. He could tell most of them were short, short enough to be teenagers or younger. There was one dressed in yellow, a taller one with a bright red biker helmet, one dressed in purple, two with yellow R emblems on their chest, and one that Wally was pretty sure was an actual shadow come-to-life.

After being pushed into the room, Batman looked around the room before suddenly turning back around only to find his exit still being blocked by his kidnappers.

“Un-hand Batman this inst-”

Superman was cut off by Batman, “Stand down. They aren’t here to attack the league.”

This resulted in several inquiries from the league and their proteges.

“Batman?”

“What’s going on?”

“Who are these people?”

“That one said they hacked the systems, how is that possible?” 

Batman held up his hand, “Enough.”

Hal began, “But-” he stopped talking when Batman turned his infamous batglare on him.”

“Man, it's so nice to see that glare on someone other than us for once,” the one dressed in red with a black cowl (without the bat-ears) and cape and a weird shaped yellow R spoke.

“Wait, Rob?” Superboy Sr. spoke up. The kid gave an awkward wave in acknowledgment.

Batman turned around to glare at his kidnappers. The man with the biker jacket and red helmet smacked the previous speaker, “You had to jinx it, didn’t you Replacement?”

“Hey-”

“Hood, don’t hit your brother,” Batman growled. Before they could respond, he continued, “Anyone care to tell me why you decided to break into the watchtower?”

The girl clothed entirely in purple with a black mask covering her whole face cheerfully spoke, “Because it’s ‘bring your kid to work’ day, so here we are!”

The biker with the red helmet and guns piped up, “Nothing but another crowbar to the head was going to stop me from seeing this mess.”

_ OMG are they someone’s kids?  _ Wally looked around the room trying to figure out who. He also saw the other league members looking at one another.  _ Maybe it's someone who’s kind of new to the league or just a part-timer? _ Wally looked at Nightwing trying to recall anything he had said about a family. He knew Dick had a lot of siblings and the only time he could recall him talking about a parent was whenever he made that joke about his dad being…  _ oh God. _

Before Wally could finish his thought, Aquaman asked, “Batman, who do these children belong to?”

Batman sighed, hesitating to answer, “They’re mine.”

The silence on the Watchtower was deafening. There was no movement or sound.

“THEY’RE WHAT?”

“Did he just say what I think he just said?”

“YOU HAVE KIDS?”

“I don’t know. What did you hear him say?”

“NO!”

“That those kids are his!”

“WHAT?”

“Okay, yeah I heard that too.”

“THEY’RE YOURS?”

“Yep!” One of the children replied. Wally couldn’t tell which one spoke but he could have sworn he heard Batman mumble “unfortunately” under his breath.

“What’s going on here?” Everyone turned once again to the entrance to the cafeteria. Diana had returned from the control room.

“Oh my goddess,” the young man in the red helmet stage whispered.

“Tt,” the smallest of the kids piped up. “Stop making a fool of yourself Hood. It’s an embarrassment to Father.”

“Father?” Wonder Woman questioned, speaking out loud that everyone else was thinking.

Batman cleared his throat as each of the intruders…  _ his kids? _ ... turned their heads to Batman as if they were waiting to make sure he said the correct thing. Batman glanced at all the faces staring at him before speaking, “These are my children.”

Diana’s mouth dropped open for a moment before she closed it. Taking a moment to process what was just said Wonder Woman responded, “I was unaware you had children, Batman.”

“Yeah, you and everyone else,” Green Arrow muttered.

All of Batman’s children began to laugh immediately. 

“No children, ha! He wishes!”

“Yeah, he’s always complaining we’re the reason he has grey hair.”

“I blame Goldie for that.”

“Hey!”

“Tt, uncompotent fools.”

The shadow Wally had seen earlier suddenly moved. A hand reaching out appeared and flicked the nose of the child, “Rude.” The boy slightly flinched as the shadow became still. There was some snickering from the other children. 

Wally could see now the figure was female, wearing all black with a cape and cowl like Batman’s. Her outfit was nearly identical to Batman except her belt and bat symbol were gold and her mask had stitched fabric over her mouth. The shadow girl turned to Batman ( _ her father?)  _ and spoke again in her soft child-like voice, “Itroductions.”

Diana cleared her throat, “Yes I believe introductions would be beneficial for everyone.”

“Yes, um, this is-“ Batman was suddenly cut off by Nightwing. 

“Of course, silly us, not introducing ourselves first,” Nightwing reprimanded himself. “I’m Nightwing, Batman's first love child with Justice.” He said it with such pride, Wally almost missed his friend’s mischievous grin that meant he was joking. Not everyone else got it as a joke… judging by their confused faces.

Batman sighed and held his head in the palm of his hand, “He’s just trying to be funny.” 

The kids laughed again when Nightwing pouted that he was too funny.

“No you’re not, dummy,” the biker interceded. He wore black and grey kevlar with a leather jacket. There was a bat symbol crudely painted on his chest in the same shade of red as his helmet. With the paint dripped like blood, the bright white lenses of his mask, and the various guns and knives strapped to his personnel, the guy looked highly dangerous. “I’m Red Hood, Batman’s second eldest.” As he spoke, he removed his helmet to reveal a young face with a domino mask like Nightwing except red. There was a streak of white hair within his black hair.

_ Red Hood… that name sounds familiar _ , Wally thought.

The shadow girl lightly smacked Red Hood. “I older.” She spoke with confidence despite how young she sounded.

“No you’re not!” Hood protested.

Batman sighed. He lifted his head from his hand to speak, “This is my daughter Black Bat. She and Hood are the same age.”

“His favorite.” Black Bat said.

“I don’t have a favorite.”

“Yes you do!” All the children shouted. Batman shook his head as he placed it back down in his hand, but not before Wally could have sworn was a smile on the dark knight’s face.

“I’m Red Robin,” the next kid spoke. He wore black combat pants with a red kevlar shirt. He wore a black cape and earless cowl. His golden utility belts were criss-crossed across his chest forming a V; a golden R, shaped to look like a bird, was at the center. “I’m Batman’s fourth child.”

“I’m Spoiler!” The girl in purple exclaimed cheerfully. Her kevlar outfit and cape were entirely a dark purple. She wore a black mask with white lenses that covered her face entirely. Long strands of blonde hair fell through from underneath her purple hood. “I am NOT one of Batman’s kids.”

“Then why do you always sleep at my house, eat all my food, and spend my money?” Batman muttered.

“Because I am a poor college student and you’re too much of a pushover to say no,” Spoiler responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it wasn’t

Batman only grunted in response.

“Well, I um, I guess I’m up next.” The teenager wore a black and bright yellow kevlar suit, making him stand out against his siblings who all wore mostly dark colored attire. That and what little of his skin was showing looked african american. “My codename is Signal, and I’m actually not one of his kids either.”

“Technically you are,” Red Robin said.

“What does that mean?” questioned Black Canary.

Batman spoke up again, “ I’m fostering him.”

_ Batman is a foster parent? _

“Okay, time out!” cried Green Lantern. “Does no one else have a problem with this?”

The other members of the league just stood there and looked confused by Hal’s outburst.

“What does that mean, Hal?” Black Canary accused him.

“Spooky having Kids! What else would you think I mean?” Hal exclaimed. “Am I the only one not bothered by that?”

“Excuse me?” Batman said, sounding offended.

“How dare you speak about my father that way!” the smallest of the kids cried in outrage. The kid pulled out his sword, which was almost as long as he was. His siblings made no movement to stop the kid as he pointed it at Green Lantern. In fact, they looked rather angry too, their glares were as deadly as Batman’s was.

“Robin, stand down.” Batman ordered.

“But Father he-”

“Robin.”

The child lowered his weapon, though he did not look happy about it.

“I don’t think you need to worry about them Hal,” Wally found himself saying. “I’ve known Nightwing for several years now, heck he’s my best friend. I trust him with my life. While I didn’t know him being Batman’s kid-“

“Dude I told you multiple times that Batman was my dad!”

“I thought you were joking!” Wally protested. “Anyways, despite not knowing who his family was, he’s never spoke of anything but love for them.”

“I’ve also met Nightwing,” Uncle Barry added, “I had actually been thinking about introducing to the League for a while now. I even mentioned it to Diana earlier today.”

“Really?” Nightwing grinned.

Hood snorted, “That’s a terrible idea.”

“Hey!”

Diana interrupted them, “That is true. Hal, I understand your concern. I must admit I too was weary at first, but that was before they introduced themselves. My sisters Donna, Artemis, and Cassie have met Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin. They speak of them as close friends and worthy companions in battle. I did not know of their connections to Batman or even each other, no do I believe my sisters do.”

Arsenal spoke of knowing Red Hood, and Kon-El spoke of knowing Red Robin. With each person that spoke of knowing of the Bats, everyone became more relaxed. 

Once everyone calmed back down, the smallest of Batman’s children introduced himself, “I am Robin, son of Batman, and the youngest of my siblings.”

“It is nice to meet all of you and a pleasure to be able to put faces to the names I have heard so much about,” Diana smiled. “As I am sure you already know I am Diana of Themyscira.” 

“It’s an honor to meet you Wonder Woman,” Nightwing responded. “It’s great to meet  _ all _ of you. Batman’s told us a lot about you.”

“Batman talks about us?” Superman asked, pleasantly surprised.

“Of course!” Nightwing responded.

“That and we’ve read all the mission reports,” Red Robin added.

“I thought only League members had access to the mission reports?” King Arthur questioned.

“That’s the way it's  _ supposed to  _ be.” Batman grumbled while glaring at his smiling children.

“You said something about hacking the system, is that how?” Black Canary asked.

“Yep.”

There were some worried glances passed between the League members. Batman quickly reassured them, “Our system is still secure.”

“Then how come a bunch of kids were able to get in?” Exclaimed Green Arrow.

“Hey!”

“We’re not kids!”

“Because there isn’t a system in the universe they can’t get into,” Batman stated.

This caused the kids to smile at their father. It made some of the League members smile to hear Batman brag about his kids. 

Green Arrow looked like he was about to say something more, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Donna and Cassie. Both look surprised by the amount of people there.

“Did I accidently go on another multi-dimensional trip again,” Donna asked at the same time Cassie asked, “Rob, what are you doing here?”

The introductions of everyone happened all over again. Diana had guessed right that her sisters were unaware of their friends' relations to Batman and to each other. After they were reintroduced, the other League members introduced themselves and their proteges. Most of them knew of each other already, but no one knew of the individual Aquaman had brought.

“This is Kaldur’ahm,” the Atlantean king spoke. “I have struggled with balancing the responsibilities of being both King and a member of the Justice league. I have discussed this with some of you already about the importance of having an Atlantean representative on the surface. With much thought I have decided to step down from being a member of the Justice League. I have been training Kaldur here to take my place.”

Shocked faces ripped through the crowd. Flash wined, “You’re leaving us?”

Arthur chuckled. “Do not worry friend; it will still be some time from now before I leave.”

More members of the League spoke up about their support for the king’s decision, some asking if it was also because of his unborn child. Arthur had admitted that it did affect his decision. Everyone greeted Kaldur, welcoming him, and said they were looking forward to getting to know him better.

“So now that introductions are done, does this mean we can go on with the party now?” The younger Superboy asked.

Superman laughed, “Yes, Jon.”

Everyone conversed with each other. Everyone wanted to talk with Batman’s kids and with the Atlanteans. Robin had an intriguing conversation with Diana about ancient greek culture and warfare, Spoiler had a blast talking with Black Canary about defensive maneuvers, Hal was seen laughing at whatever Red Hood told him, Black Bat was seen having a silent conversation with J’onn, Red Robin discussed politics with Aquaman, and Nightwing and Signal conversed with Superman and Flash. Later when Robin and Superboy were seen talking to each other, Spoiler had exclaimed, “Aww, look how cute they look together!” Robin had not been happy with being called cute.

The day was full of laughs and mischief, of course caused by the bats. By the end of the gathering, Wally and his Uncle had both had their plates of food stolen a combined total of fourteen times, all of the arrows from Arsenal and Green Arrow’s quivers had been switched with each other, Superman and Superboy Jr. had their capes switched around, leaving Superman with a tiny cape and Jon drowning in his father’s larger cape, and Hal had his ring stolen four times. Everyone was enjoying themselves even when they were the unsuspecting victims of the pranks. Watching the kids pull pranks on Batman made up for it. Batman had his belt stolen twice and his glove once. Wally had no idea how they managed to get Batman’s glove without him noticing, but they did. It was also hilarious to see the young vigilantes physically drag or push their father around with them and force him to be part of their conversations.

Superman spoke, “This was really fun.”

“Yes,” Wonder Woman agreed, “We should have more gathering together. Maybe even invite the rest of everyone’s families.”

“You have no idea what you’re asking for, do you?” Batman said, sounding tired.

“What do we not know?” Superman asked.

There was a moment of silence as they looked at one another, grinning. Signal spoke up, “There’s more of us.”

“What!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story, I had a lot of fun writing it! I’ve had several people ask me about a sequel. I hadn’t planned on a second one but with how it ended, I’m thinking about it. Unfortunately I don’t really have any ideas for it so I’d be more than happy for some suggestions. I do know I want to include Kate, Alfred, Harper, Cullen, and possibly Julia and Luke.


End file.
